Discovery
by BluSakura
Summary: Tifa is looking around an attic for Cloud's old things, and Leon decides to help...and later regrets it. Why? Slight CloTi.


_Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue._

_A/N: Woot! Here's another fic in the conquest. Note that it has a very vague, but obvious connection to FFVII. Please read my other two fics, **Senses **and **All That Light**. Here we go! **CloTi Forever!**_

**&&&**

Leon found himself staring at a certain martial artist with the slightest of curiosity. The light bulb that hung from the ceiling was the only source of light besides a small window (and it was already nighttime at the moment) in the attic of Merlin's home and was miraculously able to illuminate the whole large, but crowded, space. The room was filled with boxes, old chests, and trinkets that Merlin must have used in his long lifetime. Tifa sat in one corner of the room, blowing dust off of unidentified items, smashing in wooden boxes with ease, and murmuring an occasional complaint.

He eventually got tired of watching and spoke. "What are you doing?"

Apparently, Tifa hadn't noticed him standing there, for she squeaked and fell backwards with a crash and a cloud of dust flying into the air.

Leon raised an eyebrow. Tifa heaved herself off the ground and dusted her clothes. "Thanks for that," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm and slight enjoyment .

"No problem. So what are you doing? Yuffie and Aerith are looking for you."

Tifa gave him a smile. She knelt down and continued her mission. "Cloud wanted to know if all his old stuff were still here. He was kind of hoping he could get in touch with his old self, before all that junk with Hades and the Heartless," she explained. "Just don't tell him I'm digging around up here. He'll kill me if he finds out I'm straining myself over this."

Leon shrugged. "Should you be? I mean, couldn't he find it himself? It is the middle of the night, after all."

"I can't really help it. I'm excited that Cloud's all right now. I feel that connection that we used to have again."

The gun-blade wielder folded his arms over his chest. "I'll help look."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to waste your time with this."

"There's not much else to do. Everyone else is asleep."

"Well, if you're sure you're not tired, some extra help would be real nice." Tifa gestured to a corner. "You can start over there, I guess. I haven't checked that area yet."

Leon nodded and strode over to the boxes and crates in the direction Tifa indicated. He knelt down and wiped the dust off the closest wooden container.

_Materia _was written in thick lettering on the top. It was quite heavy and Leon strained to pick it up.

"Tifa," Leon called, "do you know if Cloud had a box of, eh…materia?"

The woman's head snapped up at the mention of the word. "Um…best leave that where it is. Especially with Yuffie around. That stuff is dangerous." Tifa then continued with whatever she was doing.

If it involved the insane freak of a ninja, then Leon was sure to never mention this box again.

He continued on with another box, this one considerably lighter. Leon was able to lift it onto his lap. He wiped the dust off the top.

_Never to see the light of day again._

Leon's first thought upon reading the sloppy inscription was, "What the hell?" He knew it was best to leave it alone. It was probably one of Merlin's old books that can cause total devastation and apocalyptic results.

But of course, Leon was curious and found himself staring into the open container on his lap. Yuffie was rubbing off on him.

Leon raised an eyebrow once again that night, for this package had interesting contents.

"What the hell is Merlin doing with this stuff?"

"What stuff?"

Apparently, Leon was thinking out loud and Tifa had heard him. "I found this stuff here…I think Merlin was experimenting a bit in his younger days from the looks of it."

Tifa looked over his shoulder at the contents below. She immediately made a very un-lady-like snort and fell to the wooden floor in a fit of giggles.

"Those are Cloud's!" she managed to gasp out.

Leon looked back in the box in confusion and absolute horror. A satin dress, a blonde, braided wig, some nasty and strong cologne, bikini briefs, make-up, and a diamond tiara were the items in question.

"These are…Cloud's?" he asked, as he examined the wig closely in his hands.

Tifa had to wipe the tears off her eyes before continuing. "Ah, I haven't laughed that much in so long!"

"These are Cloud's?!"

The martial artist composed herself. "It's a rather long story," she said, finally. "But you know, he really did look a like a girl. Even _I_ didn't recognize him."

Leon jumped to his feet. They were asleep the annoying prickly feeling of numbness traveled up this legs, but he hid it well. Leon shoved the box to Tifa. "I don't want to know. I really don't want to know. I'm done up here and getting some sleep." With that, he stumbled quickly out of the attic, hearing hysterical laughter from Tifa as he went.

The next morning, he stretched and yawned. Leon reached up to rub his groggy face when he felt a stringy, soft item in his grasp.

And he realized that he took the wig with him before he left the attic. Leon threw it clear across the room in the direction of his door. Of course, the door opened and the wig landed perfectly on the person's head.

Specifically, Cloud's.

The morning ended with a traumatized Cloud, a hysterical Aerith, Yuffie, and Cid, a not-so-comforting martial artist / girlfriend, and Leon noticing for the first time that Cloud, indeed, looked quite feminine in a wig.

He could only imagine what he looked like in the whole outfit.

**&&&**

_BluSakura: I know it's not all that CloTi-like, but I just couldn't help but poke fun at it in the Kingdom Hearts world, know what I mean? **CloTi Forever!** _


End file.
